Left 4 the walking dead
by Prawnotron
Summary: The walking dead game collides with left 4 dead with the survivors uniting, and the walkers mutating. Enjoy!
1. What are they?

Walkers wandered around throughout the streets, in search of any humans they could devour. One of them, once a taxi driver, stopped in it's tracks, and started twitching. His skin quickly turned red. Afterwards, it continued on it's way, but was moving considerably quicker, and on all fours.

The gasworks van drove down the road, temporarily drawing walker attention. Ben sat in the back with his hunting rifle, while Lee Everett drove. Clementine was in the passenger seat, asleep with a pink bag. Lee stopped the van next to a newsagents. Hopefully, there were supply's or one of the missing survivors here. Things got complicated ever since the walkers overrun the motor inn. No one was killed or bitten, thankfully, but they were all separated. Ben loaded his rifle, and stepped out, and Lee took out his pistol after convincing Clementine to stay in the van, and to not draw any attention.

'Lee?' Asked Ben as they moved towards the newsagents. 'Did you see anything weird during the attack?'

'No, why?' He replied. 'Should I have?'

Ben explained what he was talking about. 'I thought I saw a big walker. I mean, like, really fat. I shot at it, and it...exploded.'

Lee then remembered. When they were escaping, he thought he heard a loud bang. There was also that horrific smell...

'After that,' Ben continued. 'Carly got some green shit on her sleeve, and a lot of the walkers just went for her. What do you think that thing was?'

'No idea.' Lee answered. 'Whatever it was, the walkers seem attracted to that crap. Thank god Carly didn't get bitten. Hell,thank god NOBODY got bitten.'

They got in, and saw a tense stand off. A man, possibly the shop owner, was reasoning with an older man who was holding a shotgun.

'Look, buddy.' The owner said. 'I just came back for some food. Just put the gun down...'

'Fuck you!' Shouted the older man. He was in grey, and was unshaven. 'Knowing what the world's like now, no one can trust anybody anymore!'

Lee thought it would be best If he did something. 'We're not gonna hurt you. We didn't even know you were here. We just came for some supply's.'

'Horseshit!' The man shouted. 'Ol' Cletus isn't some gullible asshole you can trick just to stab me in the back! Only one who get's this place is me!'

The shop owner, James, stepped closer to Cletus. 'The hell are you doing?' Asked Ben. 'Are you crazy?'

James ignored him and stepped forward. 'I'm warning ya!' Shouted Cletus. 'I will blow you to kingdom come!'

Still, James ignored him and kept walking. There was a loud bang, and James flew backwards as his chest exploded in blood and gore. 'I warned ya!' Shouted Cletus. 'You two next?' He asked Lee and Ben as he pumped his shotgun.

Clementine looked out the window, bored. She was worried about Lee and Ben, but they were usually lucky. To pass the time, she tried drawing on her bag. While she was doing that though, there was a retching sound nearby. The 8 year old looked outside, and saw something very strange. A zombie was standing in the road, coughing and ducking. It had a slightly greenish tinge to it's skin, and it had an unusually long neck. It reminded her of a lesson from school before the apocalypse about a village in Thailand where people put rings on their necks to make them longer. Without warning, the zombie puked a green substance on the floor, which seemed to hiss and fizz. The zombie then noticed her watching it, and it started moving towards the van. Panicked, Clementine climbed to the back of the van. The zombie then spat a blob of the green substance at the door. There was the hissing sound then, to clementine's horror, the door started to melt.

As Lee and Ben tried to reason with Cletus, they saw a black car driving toward them. It smashed through the front, knocking everyone to the ground. Cletus picked up his shotgun again, but then Carly stepped out of her car and shot Cletus in the arm. In rage, he grabbed a revolver, but then Lee shot him in the leg. All of Cletus's fury was then replaced by fear.

'You...you want these supply's so...so badly, that you're willing to...to kill to get them?'

Ben tried to calm him down 'we aren't gonna kill you. We had to do something, or you could have...' but he was cut short when Cletus ran outside. 'It's your's! The food, the guns, all of it! You can have it! Just leave me alone!' He shouted as he limped off in the direction of the van.

Clementine curled up in the corner of the van in complete fear. The spitter tried to climb in through the hole that used to be the door, but then there was shouting from outside. The spitter lost interest in Clementine, and moved towards the limping, panicking form of Cletus. It reared back, then lunged it's head forward, opening it's mouth as it did so. Acid sprayed from it's mouth, soaking Cletus. Clementine watched in horror as Cletus fell to the floor screaming, his skin and clothes burning into strips. He was then finished when the walker that used to be James crawled over and chomped into his burning neck. The spitter turned back towards the van, but there was a gunshot, and it fell, dead. Carly stood behind it, pistol aimed, while Lee used a salvaged power drill on the head of zombie-James. Clementine ran out of the van and hugged Lee, trembling.

'That...that was horrible.' She whimpered.

'Must've been.' Said Lee. He hated it whenever she watches a traumatic event, especially up close.

Ben nudged the dead spitter with his foot. 'What was this?' He looked at Cletus's remains as well.

'It tried to get me.' Explained Clementine. 'It spat green stuff and melted the door. Then it spat it on that guy, then he started..,melting.'

Carly noticed that the spitter's stomach was surprisingly deflated. 'I think that 'green stuff' was it's own stomach acid.' She said. I didn't think they still had it.

Ben looked back at the black car. 'Where did you get that?' He asked.

'Just found it with the window broken, so I didn't need to worry about an alarm.' Replied Carly. 'Then I found the licence in the glove box, then I had to look for the walker that owned it.'

As they all went in the car after loading the supply's, Lee noticed a red-skinned zombie in a hoodie, crawling on all fours towards them. Before he could shoot, it screeched, and pounced on top of the car. Realising that walkers weren't the only zombies now, Lee quickly got into the car and they drove off, the hunter clinging to the roof.


	2. Survivors

The safe room door burst open as the 4 survivors entered. 'All clear' said Bill. He was a veteran from the Vietnam war, and was once again on the front lines, which was everywhere nowadays. He looked back at the others. Francis was part of some biker gang, but he never bothered to ask about it much. Louis was an office worker for...what was it again? And Zoey was a college student, but didn't really study much. The 4 of them has been through a lot. They barricaded the doors and searched through what was there.

Zoey found a grenade ('grenade over here.') Francis found a desert eagle. ('This'll do.') Bill found an M16 assault rifle. ('Extra firepower if anyone wants this.') and Louis found some painkillers. ('Pills here!') as they prepared to leave, they saw a car outside. It was swerving around, and a hunter was clinging to the roof. Reacting quickly, Bill shot it off.

Lee stepped out of the car to investigate. This wasn't a walker. It was something else. It's skin was red and raw, and it's eyes were missing. 'What the hell?' He said quietly. He turned and saw the group of 4. He waved to get their attention, and they came down. 'You okay?' Asked Louis, which Lee told him he was. After the survivors introduced each other, Francis looked at them suspiciously. 'Any of you bitten?' He asked. After they told him they weren't, he was back to normal. They all went in the car and continued on their way. 'What was that thing?' Asked Carly. It definitely wasn't like any walker we've seen.'

'It was a hunter.' Replied Bill. 'The infections changing, causing the walkers to mutate into...worse than what they already were. And that's not the only one.'

Ben told him about their trouble with the spitter. 'We saw one earlier. It had a long neck, and it spat acid. No, seriously. ACID! That's not normal.'

Zoey explained then. 'That was probably a spitter. Damn things can use their own stomach acid as a weapon. Watch out when you kill it though. They spring leaks.'

Carly obviously didn't like the sound of it. 'Super-zombies? Well, we're screwed.'

Francis shook his head. 'Don't believe that shit.'

'Swear.' Said Clementine, quickly. Francis looked at her in confusion.

'She's 8.' Said Lee. 'It's like this thing she does. Just go along with it.'

'Boomer!' Shouted Louis, pointing through the windscreen. There was a hilariously fat zombie in their path. Before they could avoid it, the car drove straight into it, flipping over as the living bomb exploded.

Lee woke up and looked around. The others were just recovering and gaining their bearings. They then noticed that walkers surrounded the car, banging against it. The front was covered in some kind of green bad-smelling substance. Carly recognised it immediately. 'That's the crap that almost got me killed back at the motor inn! It attracts them!'

At this, Clementine had an idea. She crawled out of the window, panicking Lee.

'What are you doing?!' He asked, freaking out. Just as she thought, the walkers ignored her and stayed focused on the car. At this, the survivors climbed out as well. 'I'm sorry.' Said Clementine. 'I should have said something first.'

Thankfully, Lee wasn't angry. 'Don't worry about it. Just say when you're going to do something stupid.' He said.

Zoey looked at him, interested. 'You know, you remind me of my dad.' She told him.

Lee was actually starting to get tired of this confusion. 'Thanks, but I'm not her dad. She was surviving alone, until I found her while looking for help.' He explained. Zoey nodded to show she understood.

Bill then stopped. 'Quiet.' He told the others 'You hear that?'

They listened, and they heard it. Gun shots. Anyone they know?

Kenny held back the walkers with a Remington 870 shotgun, and was seriously low on ammo. He then heard coughing somewhere behind him, before he could react, something tied around him, and started pulling him. Just when he thought he was doomed, Louis ran into the alley and started shooting his UZI at the source of the pull, and it lost it's grip on Kenny. He turned and saw some kind of walker with growths covering half of it's head, and a cloud of smoke coming from it's dead body. He then realised the thing that tied him up was this creature's extra-long tongue. 'Are you alright?' Asked Louis.

'Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks.' Replied Kenny.

'Are you bitten?'

'No. Are you?'

'No. Just being sure.'

After Kenny was taken back into the group, Francis noticed Ben looked uneasy. 'You got a problem kid?'

He replied 'yeah. Things are a bit tense between me and Kenny. There was this incident...'

'What was that thing back there?' Asked Kenny, to which Bill replied,

'That was a smoker. As you've seen, they tie you up with their tongue, and they release smoke when they die, hence the name.'

It flexed it's massive right arm in anticipation of this attack. It ignored it's useless left arm, dangling limply by it's side. It found the group of survivors and prepared to attack. It bellowed as it charged, using it's huge arm as a battering ram, and ran straight towards the group. It smashed Lee into the wall and let him fall. It heard the rest of the group shout in surprise, Kenny shouted 'Fuck!' While Clementine panicked, worried for her friend. It picked up Lee and started pummelling him, while they started shooting it. The charger then heard another of it's brethren approaching. This should be easy...


	3. The worst

Another charger arrived and sprinted towards the survivors. As it ran though, a propane tank was thrown in it's path. There was a gunshot, and the charger blew apart. The one which was pummelling Lee stopped, distracted. As it turned, there was a revving sound, and blood spurted everywhere. The charger fell dead, decapitated. Crawling out of it's hand, Lee looked around and saw 4 more survivors. 'You okay?' Asked Kenny, which Lee replied he was. They then decided to meet the new survivors.

Nick watched the survivors suspiciously. Since he used to be a conman, his first instinct was 'don't trust anyone.' Because of the current circumstances, he had to ignore that. With him, there was Ellis, a store clerk who had the tendency to tell stories about his friend, Keith, at inappropriate times. Rochelle was a news reporter, until the dead had her "canceled." And Coach used to be a PE teacher at high school, but he retired because of an old ankle injury. That other group was lucky Ellis didn't listen when they all told him to leave the propane tank behind ("I'm telling ya. It's gonna help. Just wait), and Coach must've had some balls, since he ran right up to a charger, and chainsawed it's head off. Speaking of which, how was he so good with a chainsaw anyway? The survivors they saved came over and they all talked. 'Thanks for the help.' Said Lee. 'What were those things anyway?' Ellis replied 'chargers. Big-armed sonsabitches. They don't usually have friends though.' Carly looked at the remains of both chargers, worried. 'We've known since this morning that the walkers were changing, but not this badly.' Nick shook his head grimly. 'That's not the worst of it. Name's Nick, by the way.' He shook hands with Lee as he said. 'Judging from what you're wearing, I'd say you were caught. What did you do?' Deciding not to say anything until he knew he could trust them, Lee said 'I uhh...don't really want to talk about it now. I used to be a professor at UGA.' Nick replied 'I wasn't exactly "simpatico" with the law either. Never got caught though, so bad luck man.' Ellis then noticed Clementine looking nervous. 'Hey. You okay kid?' He asked. She then decided to try to talk to him. Ever since the St. Johns, trusting strangers was a lot more risky. 'I'm okay. My name's Clementine by the way.' She shook his hand and smiled politely. 'Ellis replied 'nice to meet ya. Name's Ellis. Nice hat by the way.' Feeling calmer around him, she said 'thanks. my dad gave it to me. I like yours.' Ellis smiled and said 'just got it myself. My buddy, Keith, said "hell naw Ellis. That hat looks like sheet..." he was cut off when Clementine said 'swear.' He apologised and continued. 'So I said "hey. I think your shirt looks like...y'know. But I don't go on about it." Then he left it. He finished.

As all the survivors introduced themselves to the newcomers, they heard something strange coming from the alley. As they investigated, they realised what the sound was. 'Wait. Is that...?' Started Ben. Francis picked up a nearby shotgun and pumped it. 3 shells. Got to make them count. 'It's someone crying.' Exclaimed Clementine, hiding behind Lee. Checking the side door, Rochelle saw a young woman sitting on the floor, crying. As Carly moved in to speak to her, Bill stopped her. 'Don't. We've seen this before. Stay away from that thing.' He warned. Looking closely, they could all see that her skin was deathly grey, and her fingers long red claws. 'What the hell is that?' Whispered Kenny. Coach answered 'it's a witch. Like Nick said, what you seen so far wasn't the worst. This bitch just sits there or walks around, wailing away. As soon as you go near her, attack her, or just turn the lights on, she gets pissed, and you die brutally.' At this, Zoey closed the door, and they were going on their way, but there were walkers stumbling towards them. They started shooting the living corpses' heads off, until Louis was grabbed by one. He shook it off, but ended up shooting through the door. The crying was quickly replaced with a scream of rage. Seconds later, the witch ripped apart the door, and screeched at the survivors. Carly fired her pistol in-between it's glowing red eyes, but it didn't die. It swiped at each of the survivors, until Francis fired his shotgun at her face, and it crumpled to the floor. 'That wasn't so hard now, was it?' Asked Ben, sarcastically. All of them except Francis laughed a bit, while Francis just said 'I hate sarcasm.' Resulting in Bill replying 'seriously? Francis, is there anything you don't hate?'

During their discussion, they all heard something familiar. Something none of them heard for a long time. It was a helicopter. Kenny and Louis started running after it, calling 'hey! Down here! We're not infected! We're not bitten!' It didn't come down though. It continued on it's way. Turning back in disappointment, Louis was pounced on by a hunter. As Kenny tried to drag it off him, there was a gun shot, and blood splattered from the hunter's hidden face. As it fell dead, they both looked around, and saw a tramp pointing a revolver. 'Chuck?' Asked Kenny. Chuck smiled and pocketed the gun. 'Glad to know you're okay. I just found the others. By the way, we should probably run now.' He said. The rest of the group arrived then. Lee turned to Chuck and asked 'why are we meant to run now?' He then pointed in the direction he came from, and they saw a horde of walkers coming towards them. Panicked, Ben aimed his hunting rifle and fired. A walker's head exploded, but the bullet continued and hit a nearby car, setting off the alarm. Nick hit Ben on the arm and commented 'idiot.'

Multiple hordes came from all directions, and their moans were drowned out by a loud roar. Looking around, they saw a massive, hulk-like zombie running towards them, using it's knuckles to support it's unchanged legs. 'Run or shoot?' Asked Carly. The tank clobbered any walkers that got in it's way, still charging relentlessly. It was close enough to show it didn't have a jaw. 'Run or shoot?' Repeated Carly, now sounding more desperate. Bill simply replied 'both.' So they ran from the dead, firing their weapons as they went. They started climbing the fire escape in the alley, but the tank started climbing up after them. Lee was near the roof, but stopped when he realised Clementine was still at the last ladder, paralysed in fear. Going back, he had to carry her to the roof as the tank crumpled up the structure. Eventually, the whole fire escape collapsed. Zoey almost fell to her death, but Francis caught her wrist. The tank fell roaring to the ground with a sickening thud while Chuck helped Francis pull Zoey to safety. When they were all safe, Clementine walked over to Lee and said 'I'm sorry. I got scared then, so I couldn't move.' Lee managed to take her mind off it though. 'It wasn't your fault. Next time though, don't look down.' She smiled and hugged him, but still felt guilty about it. Louis sat down and laughed in disbelief. 'We made it. I can't believe it! We made it!' Bill casually lit a cigarette and told Louis that they only 'crossed the street.' All the survivors prepared to rest for the night. The fight to survive wasn't over yet.


	4. the CEDA

(Note. From this point, I might start adding extra survivors. some based on dead rising (like in part 1) and some that I make up. just to keep this interesting. If you have a problem with it, just let me know, and I will sort it. Thanks.)

The jockey hid by the car, gibbering madly. Walkers towered over the miniature zombie, too intent on finding meat to even look at it. Hearing voices nearby, the jockey poked it's head over the car and saw a group of 14 survivors. Gnashing it's exposed teeth, the slowly crept closer to them. Apart from the occasional suspicious glance in it's direction very now and then, they didn't notice it until it pounced on Ellis. As soon as he yelled, Lee shouted 'get down!' As Ellis did, the Jockey's arm was hacked off with a fire axe. It fell to the ground, still laughing, until Coach chainsawed it into quarters as he shouted 'Just shut the fuck up!' After it was dead, Zoey asked Ellis 'you okay?' To which he replied 'bit violated actually. Was that thing humping me?' The others grimaced in disgust, but then Clementine asked 'what does that mean?' Before things could get anymore awkward, Ben suggested that they leave before anymore 'zombie pervets' show up.

Eventually, the group reached a ruined street. As they walked along, silently killing any walkers in their way, Lee noticed something familiar about the place. 'Where the hell are we?' Asked Nick. 'Somewhere in Atlanta. Big mistake.' Said Ben turning to the others, Bill said 'well, we don't have a map, so we can't have known. Besides, this looks like one of the quieter parts of town, meaning there won't be many zombies here.' As they walked along, Clementine tugged on Lee's sleeve. 'Over there.' She said, pointing. Noticing she was starting to tear up, Lee looked and saw, to his surprise, Clementine's house. 'We need to keep moving.' He told her, until she looked at him, longingly. Resigning, Lee suggested that they have a look in there. When they entered, they saw the rotting remains of Sandra, Clementine's babysitter and the second walker Lee killed. Noticing that Clementine was getting upset from looking at the body, Carly said 'let's get rid of this damn thing.' After a makeshift burial, Chuck checked the fridge, and was very disappointed. 'Nothing.' He complained. 'This place is as dead as those things.' But his mood improved when Clementine said 'I think there's some in my treehouse.' Searching through it, Ben was heard laughing quietly. 'What did you find?' Called Louis. Ben looked down at him and replied ' I think we struck gold!' As it turned out, most of the food Clementine stored up there was properly contained, meaning it didn't go off. After sharing out the rations, Kenny looked out the window to see anything of interest, and then he noticed 3 people in hazmat suits in a small van. 'Hey! Over here!' Called out Kenny. Noticing them, they drove the van over and exited. 'Ah fuck. We are in some pretty grim shit now.' Exclaimed Rochelle. In confusion, Kenny asked her why, and she just pointed at the van. On the side, there were 4 letters, CEDA.

Bishop long knocked on the door, M1911 at the ready. When the door opened, his partner, Catherine Howard, started 'are you alright? Do you need help?' Before Lee could say anything, Bill stormed out, grabbed the third CEDA guy and slammed him against the van. 'You have a lot of god damn nerve to show you're faces here. First off, you said you'd evacuate everyone, but you instead grouped hundreds of people together, and abandoned them, and NOW you show your fucking faces?!' His victim panicked and started mumbling awkwardly, resulting in Francis coming over and whacking the butt of his shotgun into the man's stomach, then punching him to the floor. 'Jesus Christ!' Exclaimed Lee. 'The fuck is going on?' ('Swear.') Rochelle explained 'the CEDA were supposed to save everyone from the walkers. They saved themselves instead and everyone else was left for dead.' (Pun intended) As if on cue, Nick pulled out his desert eagle and aimed at Bishop's face and commented 'I vote we blow their brains out and take the van.' Panicking, Catherine stammered 'There was no-nothing we-we could do. The infected. They...they overwhelmed all the evacuation areas before...before we could respond.' Ignoring her, Louis trained his UZI on the three of them. The third unnamed man then started coughing and wheezing. Blood then splattered on the inside of his tinted visor. Realising what was happening, Ben shot him in the face, preventing his turning. Angrily, Kenny looked at Bishop. 'Maybe you should have told us one of you was bitten BEFORE you started making excuses on something that doesn't even matter anymore!' During the confrontation, a group of walkers stumbled into the area, attracted by the gunshot. They all quickly ran into the house and locked the door.

After barricading every possible way to enter the house, Chuck turned to the CEDA technicians. 'Now then. Why are you here?' Bishop explained 'we have set up a military protected area for survivors. A "safe zone", if you will. It's on a small island of the coast of Pennsylvania.' All the survivors looked up in surprise. A safe zone? Catherine finished off 'we already have one besides that. The entire town of New Orleans, but it's been sealed by the military now, as it's started to get full.' Louis smiled at the others. 'A freaking island? What is this, Lost?' Francis turned to him. 'I dunno. Any safe place sounds good to me.' Carly looked around the group. 'So...are we going with this, or not?' Everyone but Nick raised their hand. 'There is no way in hell I'm trusting CEDA. Not after what they did last time people did. Why do you think there's writing on the walls in safe rooms?' While Coach tried to talk to him about it, Lee thought he heard an answer phone upstairs. Investigating, he found Clementine on the stairs, listening to the same messages that gave Lee the general idea of what was happening. After the third message, which confirmed that everything was screwed, Clementine started crying and hugged her friend. 'That...that was my mom.' She sobbed. Lee replied 'I know.' She continued 'and...and she's dead. And so is...' She couldn't continue. Ellis came up then. 'Ya'll okay up here?' After Lee explained what was going on, Ellis was clearly sympathetic. 'Sorry about that kid. I don't know what happened to my ma' but I'm pretty sure she's done too. It's pretty bad now, but we need to keep moving on.' Finally, Clementine pulled herself together. 'Okay. Let's go to the island.' When they went back down, Carly told them 'Nick's finally convinced. We're going.'

The survivors all entered the van and drove off. 'Mind telling us where we're going?' Asked Zoey. Bishop replied 'obviously, the pier. Chances are a boat will be there.' Louis nodded in understanding. 'We didn't fight our way through the horde outside the house and almost get killed for nothing.' Eventually, the van was out of petrol. (Or gas, for those of you who are American.) so they had to continue on foot. Finding an Italian restraunt, they went in to find some food. ('Never hurts for a little extra.' Said Coach) they took some knives lying around, and entered the kitchen. What they didn't expect though, was a chef, cooking something on the stove. When he saw them, he smiled. 'Ah. Customers. Come in. Welcome to Antoine's.' he spoke with an Italian accent. 'I'm preparing a very special dish. Choose any table you like.' As he went to the fridge...'what?' Exclaimed Ben. 'Does he even NOTICE there's a freaking zombie apocalypse?' They then heard a terrified scream, then sudden silence. Antoine came back with a casserole bowl, humming to himself. Noticing they were still there, he frowned. 'Is something wrong? I may have neglected the visual hygiene of my restraunt, so I understand of it's that.' Frowning, Kenny said 'no. It's not that. It's just that...you DO realise what's happening right now? The walkers?' Antoine chuckled. 'I know about them. I don't permit them here though. Shows my respects to the late health inspector. But I'm the king of cuisine, so I can't abandon my passion of cookery. Just a minute, forgot the vegetables.' When he left again, Lee looked into the casserole bowl suspiciously, and felt sick. In it, there was a human hand, with fresh blood. 'I think I know what that scream was.' He said quietly. When they all looked at what was in there (except Clementine) Bill aimed his M16 at Antoine as he came back. Dropping the newly cut carrots on the floor, Antoine stared in surprise. 'What's happening?' He asked. Francis pumped his shotgun and said 'You fucking cannibal. Can't cook walkers for hygiene, so you cook humans instead? Sick.' When they all tried to get out quickly, Bishop yelled in pain. Looking back, they saw that he had a kitchen knife lodged into his back. As he fell dead, Antoine shouted 'How dare you insult my cooking! I am Antoine! King of cuisine!' Calming down, he pulled his knife out of Bishop's back and said casually 'perhaps I should add YOU to the menu!' He then stabbed an exposed pipe, filling the restraunt with steam. Looking around, the survivors realised they had no way of knowing where he was.


End file.
